Sliver Haired Beauty (2)
by Kit Tat
Summary: Next chapter of the Sliver Haired Beauty. Another woman is on the sceen and just what does she have to do with anything. You'll see.


  
  
"Ron! Ron, wait!" A voice called. Ron heard it but was trying to act as if he didn't, because the voice belonged to someone, that just happened to hold his heart in her hands. Valerie, his crush over the last year. She was of medium height, and medium build, in fact you could say she's medium in almost everything not sticking out in any way just...just normal. All except, those eyes, her eyes had captured Ron since the first day he looked into them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was December evening in Ron's fifth year, it had been cold, and snowing, but Ron still insisted he wanted to take a walk. So he left the common room and out the entrance hall to the softly blowing blizzard, their was a lot of snow but not threatening, in fact it could have been called calming. Ron shuffled his cloak around him and put up the hood. Walking on her found a bench, soaked wet with snow but solid. He sat back and began to relax. It had been a long day especially since Malfoy had taken to being even more malicious in his taunting and had even tried to take a swing at Harry, before Snape came and said it was their own fault for encouraging him. Ron breathed out a long icy breath into the air thinking about it. "Bad day?" Someone asked. Ron didn't look up, he didn't care who the stranger was just wanted to be alone, maybe she would have, maybe not but she did do something he had expected. She moved him, not emotionally, quite literally! She said a spell and he simply moved several inches to his left making room for her on the bench. Once he realized he was being moved though he instinctively put his hands down to stop, only to get his hands burned from the rubbing against the wood. "Much better. Thanks." She said, before taking the seat to his right.  
  
Ron opened his mouth gaping, his mind racing of what to yell at her. He had been there first, she had no right. But yet something stopped him as he looked up at her. Her clock was a soft blue with a fur around it's hood, blending her in perfectly with the snow around her. But more impressive yet was her face a soft powdered pink, most likely increased with cold, frame a perfect nose, mouth and especially eyes. Eyes that seemed a deep ocean in which he could swim miles. She smiled then, a small mole on her left cheek begging for attention. Her eyes soft, were searching his expression, seeing him as he saw her. Noticing the sweet red curl that had fallen into his forehead, the irritated tight lips that slowly softened into almost a smile and even his bitty freckles on his nose, she had to smile. Ron tried to think of something smart to say, but as the words met his mouth only one succeeded to the outside, "Who?" Ron realized the dumbness of the way he sounded but truly the question was exactly what was on his mind.   
  
Her smile increased ten fold, "Valerie." She said her voice soft but with a hint of a tease in it for not knowing in the first place. "I guess you don't notice much outside Harry and Voldemort." Ron flinched, _SHE can say he name!_ Valerie noticed the little flinch but barely gave it attention. "I'm in you're house, but not your year. I'm in 6th year." From her clock she reached out her hand, in an invitation for a hand shake. Ron stared. "Oh really, Ron, it's not a snake, and even if it was I dare say you've had experience with plenty of those!" She said irritated her self now.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I'm well a little not my self today." Ron said trying to smooth it over, it didn't much work. He took her hand in a firm grip, but couldn't help feeling the shock that went up his arm as he touched her. He shook her hand and then backed his own away quickly afraid of what just happened. She didn't seem to notice.   
  
"So what possessed you to go outside in a blizzard?" She asked, casual now. She wasn't looking at him but rather out into the snow watching as the landscape was covered.  
  
"What are _you _doing out her in a blizzard?" He asked leaning a little to his left smugly smiling.  
  
She smiled and gave him a side ways glance, "I asked you first." Not bothering to look at him strait on.  
  
"Thinking. Now, what are you doing out here?" He asked pressing the question.  
  
"Oh you see now, thinking's a good reason but now I think I must go, gotta let you think y'know." She smiled, she knew she was being a bit rude and maybe even cruel, but she liked teasing him. "I'll be seeing you around freckles!" She smiled one last time and disappeared into the falling snow.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron would never forget that day back in December, and even today he smiled at the memory. Valerie hadn't talked to him much since, a friendly hello every once in a while in the halls but little more, and yet Ron couldn't help but try and hide his blush when she passed. _How could someone NOT notice her?_ He'd think to himself often, because quite frankly he couldn't, if she was in the room or hallway or even outside at the same time as him, he'd know it, and it was embarrassing to admit it even to himself. But yet as she was behind him and his friends, calling _his _name, he couldn't help but want to be somewhere else. _Why?_ He asked himself, but found no answer.  
  
"Ron, someone's calling you." Harry nudged, poking Ron in his ribs, and pointing to Valerie as she tried desperately to catch up. The hill up to the shrieking shack _is_ a steep one, and Valerie wasn't the best runner. Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder, silently telling him to stop, and all three turned to face her.   
  
"Finally!" Valerie said as she reached five feet from them. Her breath was short and coming hard. She laid her hands on her knees and gathered her breath. Straitening up she looked at Ron accusingly. "Listen you! I've been trying to catch up with you guys since you left the Three Broom Sticks, you left this at your table Ron." She said reaching out and handing him his wand. Ron looked at it oddly, one he hadn't know she was in at the Three Broom Sticks, and two how could he have not noticed his wand was missing. He quickly did a small check in his pocket where his wand had been. As she said it was gone and there it was in _her _hands. He took it slowly.  
  
"Thanks Valerie I didn't know I'd lost it." He slowly shrugged and put it in his pocket again. Ron heard Hermione cough towards his right. "Oh sorry guys." He said and then looked back at Valerie, back into those deep blue eyes, that now seemed like they had captured the snow of that day in lighter blue specks that seemingly swirled inside the waters. "Ah, this is Valerie, and these are my friends Hermione, and Harry." He said lightly tilting his head to each as he spoke but not once breaking completely from her eyes.   
  
Valerie smiled, then gave a brief half sigh half laugh. She cleared her throat, I think even those wizards in China know _The Great Harry Potter!"_ she said sarcastically but warmly. "But thanks for the intro. Voldemort is kind of a big accomplishment, even if he still is around." She smiled again looking at Harry, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Something's we will always be grateful that Harry's on our side for. But enough talk about _those_ subjects. Were you guys on your way to the shrieking shack?" She said looking more at everyone now, she grabbed Ron by the shoulder that was not occupied by Hermione's hand and began to turn him back to the path leading away from Hogsmeade, where she and they had just come from. "Mind if I join you?" The question was merely a formality, everyone knew it didn't need an answer as it was clear she intended to come anyway, and why stop her anyway?   
  
"Not a bit." Harry answered anyway. Valerie nodded thanks. "Do you like Quidditch?" He asked groping for conversation, and eventually landing on his all time favorite subject.   
  
"No like you do, I dare say no one's played like you for quite sometime. But I play at home sometimes not with a snitch really just a ball we enchanted to stay within our yard but still try and go everywhere in it, and just with friends. I'm always Chaser, not a bad post when there's only one ring, and a lousy keeper. We live in a nearly all wizarding community, but even those that aren't know about us one way or another, so it's easy to get a team together."  
  
"Where do you live?" Hermione asked interested almost all wizarding communities.  
  
"Godric's Hollow." She said simply, not thinking it too important. "The village is called Godric's Town, cause it was where he grew up." She smiled. "So almost everything there is named for him." She hadn't noticed Harry's long since stop. And only now heard his whispering voice.  
  
"You live in Godric's Hollow?" He asked, anyone not close to him, would think it simple curiosity in his voice, but his friends heard the stain and also understood why he asked, because Godric's Hollow was where he had lived once, and almost died. Godric's Hollow was where at age one he had been the one to almost destroy the great and evil Lord Voldemort, one of the greatest Dark wizards of the century. Unfortunately where he had survived his parents had died protecting him. And it was that Voldemort hadn't been completely destroyed, and to this day was more powerful than he had been then, which was powerful indeed. _Why would someone want to live **there**!_ Hermione thought. Valerie looked a little bewildered. What did it matter where she lived? But then she remembered, remembered just **who** she was talking to.  
  
"Oh! Harry I'm sorry I, I didn't think!" She burst out suddenly going back over to him and looking up slightly at his face as he was taller than her, as most were.  
  
"So you do?" He asked again, though he knew the answer. He was gaining back his composure. _Why should _I_ care who's living in that house? _But he knew why he should care and why he did, who wouldn't care who lived where your parents had died. Valerie just nodded response not sure what to say. Apparently Hermione and Ron had no idea either, for both remained silent, maybe they were just letting Harry do what he must by thinking for himself, knowing Harry was one of those people who couldn't be told what to think. "Oh, is it nice?" He said casually, and began to move forward again. They followed a step behind.  
  
Valerie looked a little stumped. "Ah, yeah, it is. It's a really large house you know. A huge verandah out front with a lover's swing. I think _they_ put that in." She smiled trying to sound light about the subject. "And it's a huge back yard. And a big glass room off to one side with plants of every kind, I," she hesitated then continued, " I think Lily had quite the green thumb." Harry blinked quickly at the sound of his mothers name, his dear mother who had literally saved him. "There's a plaque out side in front you know, showing them and stating that they have the Order of Merlin First Class, for 'bravery in the highest.'" she stopped there. They had reached the shack and it was a perfect chance for a change of subject. So they did, Ron being the first, "Wow, it still looks as crabby as last time!" He said forcing a laugh. And eventually everyone else joined him and they continued on more pleasant subjects as they walked around the shack, non quite forgetting what they had just talked about.  
  
A/N: OK so I had some time today! Beware though it may be a while tell 3 comes out though. Thanks all for the reviews, but I must comment, please stop with the spelling critique, I thank you for the initial telling me, I admit I had quite a few mistakes, I probably still have a lot, but I am now making a conscious effort to keep those errors out, OK? Anyway, I'm much rather hear what you think of the actual story. Thanks. Anyway about the story, I hope you like this chapter, I'm still doing the introductory stage thing and I believe it still a bit boring but I hope by next time I'll be putting some action into this, and yes these first two chapters ARE related! You'll see why in the future. Please be kind and review, I really do appreciate it even if you feel absolutely compelled to point out my spelling errors! :) Tell next time!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.


End file.
